Like
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Karamatsu dan Osomatsu, keduanya saling menyukai. Warning: Hint KaraOso, Hint Incest, dan OOC.


"Aku menyukaimu."

Sendok yang tengah Karamatsu pegang, terjatuh dengan bebas.

* * *

 **Like**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Pair: Hint Karamatsu x Osomatsu**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Warning:** _ **Hint**_ _ **shounen-ai, Hint Incest,**_ **Kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-** _ **san**_ **milik Akatsuka Fujio**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Siang itu mereka hanya berdua, duduk bersantai di depan televisi sambil memegang gelas kecil berisi es krim. Karamatsu dan Osomatsu saling berbincang seperti biasa. Sesekali tawa menyela tiap adegan lucu nampak pada layar.

Akan tetapi,

Tak lama tiba-tiba Osomatsu menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Karamatsu. Hal yang tak biasa ia lakukan. Osomatsu bilang ia tidak mengantuk, tetapi tetap saja tak mau berpindah dari posisi tersebut.

"Karamatsu..." Osomatsu membuka suara, sambil sedikit merajuk. Tangannya sibuk menarik lengan _hoodie_ Karamatsu—meminta agar sang adik mau menyuapinya sesendok es krim. Miliknya telah kosong sedari tadi.

"Sebentar."

Tertawa kecil. Karamatsu tidak melayangkan protes, ia langsung menyanggupi. Dengan perlahan—tak ingin juga lantai ternoda oleh es krim yang terjatuh—ia menyuapi Osomatsu. Senyuman puas pun sempat Karamatsu tunjukan tat kala sang kakak mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Bukannya Karamatsu bertingkah berlebihan, hanya saja Osomatsu jarang sekali memperhatikan dirinya. Jadi tentulah Karamatsu merasa senang dengan kedekatan mereka saat ini.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?"

"E-Eh bukan apa-apa _Brother_ , kau mau aku menyuapimu lagi?"

Osomatsu menatap sebentar, kemudian menggeleng. Pandangan matanya kembali menghadap layar. Menonton entah film apa yang sedang diputar. Padahal hari ini adalah hari Minggu, tetapi ia malah berdiam diri saja di dalam rumah. Andai ada beberapa lembar uang di dalam dompetnya, Osomatsu pasti sudah berlari menuju _pachinko_ terdekat.

"Kau tidak keluar rumah Karamatsu?" Osomatsu mengganti kembali _channel_ televisi. "Biasanya kau pergi mencari Karamatsu's _girl_."

Heeeh.

Karamatsu memang pose keren, entah apa tujuannya—dan entah sejak kapan pula kacamata hitam itu terpasang di depan matanya—mungkin ia ingin terlihat keren. "Hari ini aku ingin menemanimu, _Brother_. Aku tak ingin membuat dirimu merasa kesepian."

...Krik.

Diam, tak ada jawaban yang membalas. Karamatsu sudah terbiasa akan hal itu, ia memilih melepas kembali kacamata yang ia pakai. Tak apa, lagipula reaksi yang ditunjukan Osomatsu lebih baik daripada Ichimatsu—adiknya itu pasti akan memukulnya setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Sungguh Osomatsu, pandangan datarmu itu membuat Karamatsu terharu.

"...Karamatsu."

Karamatsu menyahut pelan, sendok di tangan kembali menyuapi es krim ke dalam mulutnya—tak lagi memikirkan berbagai pose keren yang harus ia tunjukan.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Tuk.

Sendok yang tengah Karamatsu pegang terjatuh dengan bebas. Senyuman pe-de yang sedari tadi terukir dibibirnya kini perlahan telah memudar. Ekspresinya berubah, Karamatsu hanya diam menatap Osomatsu dengan mulut terbuka. Ia tak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang ditangkap indera pendengarannya. Suara Osomatsu begitu pelan, mungkin saja ia salah mendengar. Coba, bisakah diulang sekali lagi?

"A-Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Oke,

Jadi telinganya tak salah menangkap. Karamatsu refleks mengatakan 'Eeh?' begitu panjang. Sukses membuat Osomatsu menutupi kedua telinganya. Alisnya juga nampak berkedut kesal, dan sebuah jitakan pada kepala Karamatsu pun ia berikan.

"Kau berlebihan."

"Ka-Kau yang membuatku begitu," Karamatsu tergagap, tangan sibuk mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban sang kakak.

"Aku kan hanya bilang aku menyukaimu."

"Nah itu—siapa yang tidak kaget mendengar hal itu—"

Hah?

Osomatsu mengeryitkan dahi. Tak terlalu mengerti bagian mana dari kata-katanya yang terdengar salah. Ia tak merasa hal itu aneh. Memangnya ia tidak boleh mengatakan suka kepada adiknya sendiri? Bukankah sebagai kakak ia harus menyukai semua adik-adiknya?

Ya walau terkadang mereka bersikap kurang ajar padanya.

"Ehem. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bilang begitu?" Karamatsu meletakan punggung tangannya pada dahi Osomatsu. "Jangan-jangan kau sakit?"

Tepisan dilakukan. Osomatsu menatap sebal. "Memang tidak boleh? Kau aneh Karamatsu, bukan biasanya kau sendiri yang hobi sekali mengumbar-umbar kata cinta?"

"I-Iya tapi—"

Osomatsu mengibaskan tangannya, megisyaratkan Karamatsu tuk segera diam. Daripada mendengar argumen Karamatsu yang membingungkan, Osomatsu lebih memilih tuk menyaksikan kuis yang baru saja tayang. Hm, terkadang Osomatsu merasa ia lebih pintar dari orang-orang yang ikut serta dalam kuis itu.

"Ne Osomatsu,"

"Hm?"

"Osomatsu—" Tak digubris, Karamatsu menarik dagu Osomatsu tiba-tiba. Membuat si empunya kini menoleh kan kepala.

"Apa sih?"

Keringat dingin mengucur keluar, pipinya memerah tanpa sebab, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan suaranya tiba-tiba saja sulit dikeluarkan. Karamatsu merasa tegang. Padahal ia handal menghadapi Karamatsu _'s_ _girl_ di luar sana, tetapi kenapa sulit sekali rasanya tuk membalas ucapan sang kakak. Ludah dimulutnya saja sampai sulit sekali tuk ditelan.

"I-Itu..." Ayo Karamatsu! "Aku..."

Osomatsu masih setia menunggu.

"Aku.."

Menunggu—

"AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU—"

—dan langsung mengerjap bingung. Telinganya yang agak berdenging ia diam kan, Osomatsu terlalu sibuk menatap Karamatsu yang terlihat terengah-engah. Heran, setan apa yang telah merasuki adik pertamanya itu?

"Hm...Oke."

Karamatsu menggaruk pipinya, debaran jantungnya mulai tenang. "Err—berarti kita sekarang jadian kan?" Senyuman kecil ia berikan.

Hm?

Cengiran ia berikan sebagai balasan, Osomatsu mengangguk mantap. "Ya tentu sa—"

.

.

.

.

"—Eh?"

Tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang salah di sini.

* * *

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
